Cacos de Vidro
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Midori não consegue superar o fim de sua existência anterior. [Série A Outra Chance]


**Disclaimer: Gente, prestenção né?**

**Da série de A Outra Chance.**

**Beta: Cat, aquele anjo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cacos de Vidro<strong>

"_Eu sonho com você, toda noite  
>Você está no meu sangue, sob minha pele<br>Eu ainda sinto sua falta  
>Você está no meio da queda<br>Não seja tão cruel"_

Eu sempre achei que meus poderes fossem os últimos a se manifestar, afinal, manipular energia é algo que você pode considerar bastante subliminar. Eu sinceramente esperava que, só depois de muito esforço e sessões extras de treino com nosso _querido_ líder, eles surgissem. Se não num rompante de raiva, como um jeito de desviar um dos ofensivos ataques de Nephrite.

É claro que, após meus usuais pesadelos, com princesas distantes, príncipes abandonados e rainhas loucas, eu já acordei várias vezes com os objetos a minha volta se movendo. Quando eu era criança, costumava dizer que minhas coisas eram de veneta, Hatsumi dizia que meu quarto era mal assombrado para me assustar, _Baa-chan_ cansou de castiga-la por isso. Ichiko, minha _aneue_, maternal e zelosa, sempre me defendia, mas até ela ficou sentida quando, em meio aos cacos que me cercavam pela manhã, estava aquela árvore de vidro que _Kaa-san_ gostava tanto. Eu ainda me lembro daquelas noites quentes. Satsuki-baa-san, na única hora em que saía de sua reclusão auto infligida, colocava o enfeite na janela e nós observávamos por horas a fio o vidro girando, as luzes do fundo refletindo nos galhos cristalinos e espalhando cores pelo quarto, da canção triste que tocava, um arranjo instrumental e melancólico de _As Time Goes By_...

Mas, nunca foram só de pesadelos que meus sonhos foram feitos tanto que, por mais que eu tenha sido o último a me juntar ao nosso infeliz grupinho de traidores renascidos, eu soube quem Kunzite era no exato instante em que Sibel-san nos apresentou. A pobre menina não teve ideia de porque eu, tão repentinamente, dei ao irmão dela um olho roxo.

Sim, eu tinha bons sonhos da minha vida passada. De cavalgar em unicórnios com Endymion pelos pastos sem fim, de fazer nós nos cabelos de Zoisite enquanto ele dormia, o relacionamento sempre entre amizade e rivalidade com Nephrite e fazer caretas para Kunzite quando ele não estava olhando.

Eu sonhava com _ela_.

Seus olhos de bruxa eram minha lembrança mais nítida. Longas pestanas negras, a forma graciosamente amendoada, o espiral de violetas e azuis de sua íris. Eu poderia enlouquecer preso ao feitiço hipnotizante daquele olhar, talvez tenha mesmo.

Me lembro de espiá-la treinando sozinha em um dos jardins do Silver Palace, aquele brilho prateado atravessando suas roupas pálidas, fios fugindo do coque no alto da cabeça e caindo em seu pescoço, lábios... Seu arco e flecha cintilantes, a mira perfeita com a que acertava seus alvos, movimentos sensuais com os quais ela manipulava suas armas e os resultados fatais que conseguia delas... E havia muito de sensual e fatal em minha Flamma.

Os sonhos me viam em partes. Brigas violentas que terminavam em lágrimas, brigas mais violentas ainda que terminavam em beijos. A sensação dos lábios dela sobre os meus, o perfume de seus cabelos em meu travesseiro, o modo como o violeta se tornava mais escuro e intenso quando olhava pra mim, os a curva de seu sorriso quando eu lhe dizia algo que a agravava ou quando ela conseguia dizer algo que me deixava completamente sem palavras. A cascata de risos borbulhantes de uma deusa completamente embriagada em encantamento com um reles mortal como eu. O toque de suas mãos em minha pele... O voto de castidade que eu quase a fiz quebrar.

As coisas nunca pararam de quebrar durante meu sono, mesmo agora que vivo com meus irmãos, mas mesmo Kotei fez pouco caso. Não é como se fosse algo útil para nós, não era como se eu tivesse algum controle.

Eu nunca pensei que o primeiro poder que eu pudesse realmente controlar fora algo não inerente meu, mas aprendido.

A primeira vez foi no dia anterior à partida de Izou, já estava de noite e ele tocava ao piano da sala de estar. Eu devo ter adormecido, pois as lembranças me tomaram inteiramente, me vi no Golden Castle, duas vidas inteiras atrás, anos antes de ver meu primeiro alienígena, minha primeira princesa encantada. Como Izou, Zoisite tocava um instrumento, dessa vez uma espécie de harpa. Ele era absurdamente jovem, eu também deveria ser, mas são tão estranhos sonhos como esses, sempre me vejo adulto, quando olho para minhas mãos, vejo sangue.

Além do mais novo, Zoi sempre foi o mais talentoso entre nós. Ele aprendia fácil e seus talentos naturais eram facilmente dominados por ele enquanto, até mesmo Kunzite, tinha alguma dificuldade em controlar os próprios poderes de início, por isso, Zoi acabava sendo nosso professor. Era a única vez em que agia paciente e altruisticamente, até mesmo _eu_ tinha que concordar.

Não me lembro da canção que deus dedinhos gorduchos – ele ainda era bem mais uma criança que qualquer coisa, mais parecido com um querubim do que nunca – habilmente faziam sair daquelas cordas. Talvez fosse a mesma canção que Izou tocava na sala? Não sei, mas a melodia hipnotizante e o sussurrar de sua voz me dando instruções eram bem claras para mim em meu sonho-lembrança e, mesmo que eu jamais pudesse repeti-las quando acordado, o ensinamento ficou, quando abri os olhos, podia ver meu corpo deitado sobre a cama e os objetos que decoravam meu quarto em polvorosa. Quadros nas paredes giravam loucamente em suas orbitas, portas do armário e gavetas abriam e fechavam, as cortinas batiam como se um vendaval entrasse, mas a janela estava fechada e, quando eu já estava entrando em pânico com aquela situação, pisquei e estava em meu corpo novamente.

Eu não contei a ninguém o que aconteceu, não sei se acreditariam e, mesmo se acreditassem, que uso eu poderia fazer de mais um poder que eu não podia controlar? Izou tinha lembranças da vida anterior, mas não todas e, embora sua telepatia tenha atravessado encarnações, não é como se ele lesse nossos pensamentos o tempo todo, várias vezes havia dito que era algo superficial, mais como intuição que qualquer outra coisa, ou seja, mesmo se ele não tivesse partido, não poderia me ensinar como controlar aquele novo poder. Eu tive que aprender sozinho.

Ainda não o dominei totalmente, não posso passar horas longe de meu corpo como fazia na outra vida. Não posso tocar nada, dizer nada ou ser visto, mas aposto que minha presença ainda pode ser sentida, ainda mais por alguém tão sensível quanto _ela_.

Eu geralmente vou à noite, quando estou em minha cama, meu corpo seguro e livre de intromissão exterior. Antes eu precisava caminhar pelas ruas de Tóquio, muitas vezes meu controle desaparecia quando estava justamente aos pés da escada do Templo Hikawa. Tanto esforço para desaparecer ali...

Mas agora, com somente um pensamento, eu estou ao lado dela. Não importa onde ela esteja, com quem ela esteja.

No início, assim que eu via era comum que eu perdesse o controle e desaparecesse, acordava em minha cama, meu coração batendo loucamente, o corpo coberto com uma camada fina de suor e o olhar violeta dela gravado em minha mente a ferro quente.

Eu não me importava em quão invasivo aquilo era, eu não conseguia respeitar o desejo dela de se manter afastada, e simplesmente não conseguia suportar mais seus olhares de desprezo, o modo como ela virava o rosto pra não fazer contato visual comigo, o fato de que ela me ignorava completamente quando nos encontrávamos, não importa o que eu dissesse o que eu fizesse. Aquele poder apareceu como um prêmio, um modo que de que eu estivesse com ela mesmo que ela não estivesse comigo.

E eu ia até ela diariamente, a observava em suas tarefas diárias. Suas preces incessantes ajoelhada em frente à pira sagrada, o cuidado com que tinha com as crianças que visitavam o templo, o relacionamento doce que tinha com o avô. Eu saboreava cada parte visível dela, o longo cabelo balançando a sabor do vento enquanto ela varria a entrada do templo, as gotículas de suor que surgiam em seu rosto quando ela pegava água do poço, a elegante palidez de seus braços quando arregaçava as longas mangas de suas vestes, envolvida em alguma atividade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu abençoava meus passos silenciosos, amaldiçoava minha falta de habilidade por jamais poder sentir seu perfume enquanto cuidava das flores do jardim. Não poder soprar para que suas lágrimas secassem quando ela recebia alguma notícia aborrecida do pai.

Era eu fechar meus olhos e eu estava lá, de pé atrás de sua figura calma de frente ao espelho, escovando os cabelos até que faiscassem antes de se deitar. Às vezes podia jurar que ela havia me visto refletido atrás dela, como um dos espíritos do mal que ela podia fazer desaparecer com somente uma ordem de sua voz autoritária. Deitado na cama ao seu lado, a observando dormir, o subir e descer ritmado que a respiração fazia a em seu peito, os padrões intrincados que os fios de seus cabelos negros faziam no travesseiro, desejando poder tocar seu rosto, pegar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus... E como podia ela nunca me sentir? Ela que era tão sensível? Ela que lia auras com a facilidade quem lê um simples letreiro numa marquise, ela que era a médium mais talentosa que eu jamais irei conhecer? Como podia não saber que eu estava lá a todo esse tempo? Ou estava a me ignorar como de costume? Às vezes eu gritava para que ela me ouvisse, para logo depois cobrir minha boca com as mãos pela tolice que fizera, uma vez, pude jurar que ela me ouviu e olhou para trás.

E foi na noite em que eu acordei de madrugada após o pior de meus pesadelos, de quando eu morri pela primeira vez, exausto após incontáveis sessões de tortura. Minha mente era forte demais, Beryl e Metalia podiam me contar o quanto quisessem que Endymion havia nos traído, que Flamma nunca me amara, mas do que me importava? Eu continuava leal e eu sempre amaria Flamma. As rainhas loucas poderiam conjurar a força de mil demônios, arrastar meu corpo e minha alma pelo inferno, mas eu não mudaria meu modo de pensar. Foi assim que eu fui o primeiro a ser transformado em fantoche, por resistir até o último suspiro.

Eu expulsei minha alma de meu corpo e fui buscar consolo na figura indiferente da única deusa pela qual irei sempre rezar, mas Helena estava lá e aquela foi a noite em que seu relacionamento com Flamma deixou de ser platônico.

A ideia não me era estranha, veja bem, entre aquelas lembranças da vida passada estavam das duas emboladas num abraço lascivo no campo de treinamento lunar, os olhares que elas trocavam, o modo como Helena flertava incessantemente com tudo e todos, mas principalmente Flamma. E afinal, elas eram Marte e Venus: Haveria sempre algo entre as duas. Não era eu ou Kunzite quem riria mudar este fato. E, sinceramente, não me incomodava tanto assim, afinal, não estávamos sempre juntos e Helena tinha tantos e tantos casos por aí, eu poderia ser um deles se realmente quisesse.

Mas agora não era a mesma coisa. Porque, diferentemente do que acontecia na vida passada, Flamma não me usava nem ao menos como passatempo. E, embora eu ainda ame Helena, eu vou sempre amar Helena, afinal é quase tão fácil fazê-lo quanto amar Serenity, com a diferença, é claro, de que não me sinto mal em absoluto em imaginar Helena nua ou desejar beijar seus lábios. Pudera, a mulher é desejo encarnado! Ela tudo que você sempre quis, não importa quem você seja, o que você seja.

E quem a queria, naquele momento, era minha Flamma. Não mais tão minha. Flamma que não dirigia sequer a palavra a mim.

Eu as via, primeiro passavam a maior parte do tempo comungando em silêncio, ambas deitadas sobre o chão do templo, às vezes deitadas até mesmo nos jardins, sem se importar com mais nada do que a presença uma da outra. Seus cabelos misturados a sua volta num mosaico de negros, tão escuros e aqueles dourados pálidos de Helena.

Elas passavam horas ali, olhando para imensidão vasta do nada, às vezes davam as mãos, às vezes Helena pedia colo.

Mas claro que nem sempre havia silêncio, eu sorria com suas brincadeiras, as implicâncias de Helena e o como ela fazia o rosto de minha Flamma corar, eu a agradecia por isso e ao mesmo tempo, céus! Eu desejava estar em seu lugar.

E então, houve o dia em que a discussão morreu num beijo e se antes o silêncio reinava, agora o espaço estava cheio de sons abafados e lamúrias, risos que não tinham o mesmo som meninesco de outrora, as duas simplesmente não conseguiam tirar as mãos uma da outra.

Nesta vida Flamma não havia feito voto algum de castidade para Serenity, afinal.

E eu a via imprensar Helena contra as árvores do pomar, as duas emboladas na cama de Flamma, horas a fio, descobrindo onde gostavam de tocar, provar, como queriam ser tocadas. Eu fechava meus olhos, tapava meus ouvidos, mas desaparecer, antes algo que acontecia apesar de meus esforços para continuar existindo, agora parecia impossível.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. O desespero me tomava, eu não queria ver aquilo, não queria saber daquilo, algo antes tão natural para mim, Venus e Marte juntas, era destino, não havia nada de antinatural, mas eu não conseguia suportar eu...

Eu não conseguia...

Faz dias que não vou até Flamma, faz dias que não vejo seu rosto.

Como minhas projeções acontecem aquém minhas vontades, agora procuro outros métodos que procurar a inconsciência. Meus livros da faculdade, antes semiabandonados, agora mostram sinais de uso, assim como a pilhas de garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas dentro do meu armário. Procuro modos de me exaurir na noite, muitas das vezes acompanhado de Masato, afinal, ele também tem seus próprios demônios pra expurgar numa garrafa de vodka.

Eu olho para o teto de meu quarto, tenho certeza que meus livros estão dançando uma espécie de conga nas prateleiras, as cortinas farfalham como de costume e as gavetas batem, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para que se tornem imóveis outra vez e não consigo me importar o suficiente para tentar.

Meus pensamentos giram no ritmo lento, mas enlouquecedor da canção daquela árvore de luzes coloridas, se um beijo ainda é um beijo e um suspiro é só um suspiro, o que eu tive com Flamma através de tempos e vidas foi só uma ilusão? Céus! Estou fazendo com que eu mesmo duvide agora, coisa que nem as torturas de Beryl conseguiram... Às vezes sinto como se os cacos daquela árvore de vidro estivessem enfiados em meu coração que, teimoso, continua a bater, provando que ainda estou vivo, tum dum... tum dum... tum dum... Minha respiração se junta às acusações de minha persistente existência, meu copo provando que faço parte de uma nova vida, mas minha alma se mantém acorrentada a uma existência anterior.

"_Você está me matando  
>Você está me matando com silêncio,<br>Pare de me matar,  
>Pare de me matar com doçura."<em>

_Craig Walker – End Title_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Amei escrever essa fic. Não, sério. Esse tema do "amante fantasma" é meu tema preferido do coração e eu aproveitei bem nessa fic haha.**

**Só sinto que o Midori ficou formal demais em alguns pontos... Mas tenhamos em mente que, embora ele brinque o tempo todo, ele é o mais preso à vida passada, o mais antiquado, mais **_**Jadeite**_**. **

**O lance do voto de castidade e da árvore de vidro são de Casablanca Memories.**

**Tem um pouco de Sandman nessa estória, mas sempre tem né? Tem muito da minha fic preferida também (A Morte Pode Dançar da Ryeko-Dono), mesmo que eu tenha mirado em Cantara e acertado em Ulysses... Jade não tem raiva o suficiente para alcançar o nível de Cantara, eu tomo bastante cuidado para evitar isso, eu quero ele louco, mas nem tanto assim ou ele ficaria inviável pra ser shippado com a Rei. **

**Bem, é isso pessoinhas, espero que tenham gostado da estadia na cabeça de nosso amado **_**Judite**_**.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
